Family Reunited
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: What if there was more than one Potter.... and what is it with this Merlin thing.
1. Siblings

_          Harry looked out his window. Six more minutes, he thought, six more minutes till I'm fifteen. Not like it really matters. Nothing special is going to happen this year. Other than I'll be under strict rules. Sirius last letter was all about how not to go outside the yard, and watch out for   
Death Eaters. Oh well. _Harry sighed.

          Right then five owls flew in the window. The first one was Pig. Harry caught him and took from him the card. 

Harry,

Guess what? Here's your birthday present….you get to stay the rest of the summer! Dumbledore said it's alright! See you tomorrow,

Ron

Harry didn't give into the temptation to jump for joy. He was going to leave the Dursley's! He took the package from Hermione's brown owl.

Harry

I heard about you going to Ron's. I'll be coming too, but later in the summer. I hope you have a great birthday. I thought you might be a little low on this.

Yours truly,

          Hermione

Harry smiled and opened the box. Inside was more wax for his broom. He had been running low on it. Harry decided to polish his broom before he left for the Weasley's. Harry grabbed the package from Hagrid.

Harry

Hello Harry. You may be needing this later on. Thought you might enjoy it. 

Hagrid

Now Harry was a little afraid. He remembered the Monster Book of Monsters. He cautiously opened the box. Inside was a key…a Portkey. There was a small note inside which said, _To Hogwarts_. He had given him a way to get to Hogwarts if he needed to.

Harry went for the box that was carried by a Phoenix. 

Dear Harry

How are you? Buckbeak and I are safe with Moony. Don't worry. I've got a new birthday present. I'm going to be in Diagon Alley of the 17 of August. How about we go shopping together? Otherwise I'll have Lupin go get your present.

Love always

Snuffles

Harry wrote back replies to all, thanking them. Then, pleased, he went to bed.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley." 

"What's up with you, boy?" asked Vernon suspiciously.

"Nothing. Oh, yeah. Ron should be coming over today. I'm spending the rest of the summer at his house."

Vernon choked on his toast. "H…here?" he stuttered.

"Yes here. Now, I'm going to go pack." Harry thought it had gone relatively well. Of course, he had left before Vernon had gotten his voice back. 

Harry threw all of his things in his trunk. He had just dragged it downstairs when the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!!!" He called. Harry opened the door. 

"Why hello Harry, nice to see you again. May we come in?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley. I'm glad to have you." Mr. Weasley came in and immediately began inspecting the plugs. Ron came in and shook his head. He was followed by the twins, and who Harry had missed the most…Ginny. "Hello Ron, Ginny, Forge, Gred." The last two smiled. 

"So, umm, where's…"

"Eating."

"Ohhh. I believe it is time you introduced us Harry."

Harry shook his head and lead the way to the kitchen. "Hello Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley. Good morning Dudley." Said Fred cordially. 

"Top o' the morning to you." Said George. 

"OUT!!!"

"Please excuse them, sir," said Ginny quietly. "I'm Virginia Weasley. I'm really quite sorry for the intrusion that we have made. If you don't mind, I believe that we shall be leaving now. George, don't you dare put that Canary Cream down! Thank you for letting us take Harry. Good bye." She grabbed Fred and dragged him out.

"Ginny! We were just beginning to have fun!"

"Let's go."

Harry had a wonderful summer. On the seventeenth he went shopping with Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Sirius. The rest of the summer was spent playing Quiditch and other things. (Such as getting rid of garden gnomes). 

  


Harry stepped out of the Hogwarts express. He noticed that there were professors here also to keep watch. That just proved how boring of a year it was going to be. He probably wouldn't even be allowed to go to Hogsmede. 

He climbed into a horse-less carriage. Harry was silent the whole way up, which began to worry Ron and Hermione. 

The Sorting was shorter than usual. When the first years were done Dumbledore stood up. "We have two more students. One to join the fourth years, and one to join the fifth."

Pr. McGonagall called, "Lily, Kathleen." Harry fell off the bench. 

"Professor!" He called getting up off the floor. "Can you wait a sec? I need to talk to Kat first."

"Kat?" asked Ron.

A red haired girl came over at McGonagall's nod. "Kat? Where have you been…."

"Harry?" _Harry…alive. My older brother is alive!_

"You can call her last name Pr. It doesn't matter," said Harry. Then he whispered, "Try for Gryf, 'kay." She nodded.

"What do you mean by last name?" asked Ron.

"And, you can call Amber's last name too." 

"Potter, Kathleen, and Potter, Amber!" 

Fourteen-year old Kathleen walked to the front, and fifteen-year-old Amber followed; not before smiling fully at her twin.


	2. Heirs...to what?!

Chapter two

This is dedicated to…Potterprincess…for reviewing my fic!!! THANX!!!

Disclaimer:  The usual..I don't own Harry Potter…etc.  Amber and Kat are my characters..I could care less if you use them…Okay on with the story

"Another Potter…two of them?  Three Potters overall…"  whispers spread through the Great Hall.  

"Harry…umm, are they your cousins or something?" asked Ron.

"Nope…just wait Kat's gonna be sorted."

Kat slipped the Sorting Hat onto her head.  _Hmmm….Interesting….where to put you?  Your cunning, like your brother…extremely smart…_

_Gryffindor…please _thought Kat.

_Are you certain that you want Gryffindor?  Well, all right then…_GRYFFINDOR!!!!  

Kat sighed and ran straight to her brother.  Amber winked and slipped on the hat herself.  _Your just as hard as the other two.  And, I know what you're going to say…so let's just make it…_GRYFFINDOR!!!

Amber jumped up and ran over to hug her brother.  As soon as all three of them hugged together a blue light surrounded them. 

"Ummm…Harry, where are we.."

"You are in Merlin's castle," came a voice.

"Why?" asked Kat.

"Really, cause I'm sort of hungry, and I'd like to eat," suggested Harry.

"HARRY!!!"

"Just kidding Amber.  So, why are we here?"

"Because, you are the heirs…the heirs to all four houses."

_Hmmm…good cliffhanger?  Yes, or no?  Sorry it's so short.  I'm just really busy lately!!  So..R/R?  Please?_


	3. Learning More

Chapter three

Once again I'd like to dedicate this to Potterprincess. She is my favorite author!!! So thank you!

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Harry Potter…go ahead and use my characters. I sure don't care!!!

"Repeat that," said Harry.

"You are the heirs to all four houses," came a voice. Then the figure appeared, "and I am Merlin."

"Ha ha, very funny! Great joke," said Amber.

"I don't think this guy is joking…" said Kat.

"I'm not. You three are the heirs, the rulers of Hogwarts."

"Umm, see, that's impossible."

"Why Harry?"

"How did you know my name?"

"How wouldn't I know your name. You are my descendants also."

"Woah!!" said Kat, "Back up! We are your heirs also?"

"Yes."

"What is so big about that?" asked Amber.

"That, you, Harry, and Kat, are the **_most_** powerful wizards and witches around."

"Umm…I almost failed Potions last year. I wouldn't count that as powerful."

"Your powers could not be revealed until you all were brought together. Either that, or the Snape's have always been a bit prejudice."

"Oh, I see, not," said Kat. "What can we do? I mean…what is going on right now?"

"The first time you all touched you were to be brought to my castle."

"Okay," said Amber, "Now what exactly can we do?"

"The usual..Apparate, even around Hogwarts, turn into any Animagi you want at will, talk to all the animals, see through the walls at Hogwarts, create new rooms for Hogwarts, know all the passwords, remember any spell you ever saw, block any curse, even the Unforgivables, use telekinesis, telepathy, some things that you need to discover on your own."

*And he calls that the usual?* asked Kat.

"Kat, you didn't say that outloud, did you?"

"Say what outloud..I didn't talk at all, what are you playing at Harry?"

"Didn't you say, 'And he calls that the usual'?" asked Amber.

"Umm…No. That's what I thought…"

"See, now you three have already discovered telepathy!!. I'm going to give you training later on…but right now I better send you back. Call on me if you need me."

"Um, how?" asked Amber

"Let's see how did that go? Oh yes, now I remember. I call upon my ancestor, Merlin the Great!"

The world seemed to spin and they landed right where they had been in the Great Hall.

__

So, did you like it? Dislike it? R/R. You know, that is what the little blue "submit review" button is for…I think… Once again thank you Potterprincess!!! I would have discontinued this fic if you weren't so pushy. So, thanx again!! Oh yeah, was this a good ending? Remember R/R!!!


	4. Explanations

Chapter Four

Dedication: Once again…dedicated to Potterprincess!!!!!!

Disclaimer: The usual…you've read them before!

"BLOODY!!! WHERE WERE YOU THREE!!!" screamed Ron.

"Ummm…I'm not sure…Amber, where's Merlin's castle on the map?"

"Harry, did you fail history? Everyone knows that only the heirs can see his castle."

"Oops, fell asleep during that lesson I guess. We were…ummm, I'm not sure. Kat, you tell them."

"Uh, no go bro. You, my dear, courageous, older brother, can explain to me why some dead guy just talked to us."

"She's got a point Harry…he's supposed to be dead."

__

It's my spirit you ninnies!!! Came his voice in their heads.

"You three have some explaining to do," said Dumbledore. "I want to see you in my office now."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Wait a minute!! Just one bloody second!! Harry, who are those girls!!?!"

"Umm, Ron, this is my twin Amber, and my younger sister Kat. What type of candy this year Professor?"

"It doesn't matter, just follow me." They followed behind him as the whole of the Hall stared. They were silent as the four made their way towards the gargoyle. "Sugar Quill." They went up the stairs and into his office. "Now, first things first. Where did you go?"

"Ummm….well that's sort of hard to explain," said Amber.

"Nobody will believe us anyway," said Kat.

"Where exactly is Merlin's castle anyway?"

"Harry, do you mean to tell me that you have discovered that you three are the heirs to Merlin?"

"Don't forget all four Houses," piped in Kat.

"Well, you'll need extra lessons to train."

"What do you mean, train?"

"For your powers, since I believe that you have found that you are the most powerful witches and wizards."

"We were told that," said Amber, "but what type of training?"

"You'll have to discuss that with Merlin before I organize the lessons."

"We have to go back already?" asked Kat.

"Yes, not tonight, tomorrow morning."

"But where exactly is Merlin's castle?"

"That, Harry, you will have to ask Merlin himself."

"ALBUS!!" cried McGonagall bursting in, "Death Eaters….at the front gate…"

__

I think I'll end it here. R/R Was it a good Cliffie? Hmmm? Remember, any flames that anybody has will be used for marsh mellow roasting. I like smores. Once again thanks to Potterprincess!! You have pushed me further, and now I am responding. Okay, just review, please.


	5. The Attack

Chapter four  

Disclaimer:  Hello, it's me again, with the usual disclaimer…I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!  Okay, now that that's out of my system.  Amber and Kat are my characters, and you're welcome to use them in your fics, if you even like them that much.  I could care less.

Dedication:  To Potterprincess, for never not reviewing, pushy, pushy!  And Keja Wilson, for reviewing, and maybe if you review, I'll dedicate it to you to…not Talons though. *smiles *

          "ALBUS!!!  Death Eaters…at the front gate…"  When Harry heard these words from her mouth, he was immediately up.  

          "Harry, sit back down, you can't do anything about it."

          "Not alone, but my sisters can help, and…"

          "You haven't had any training yet to use your powers, and you have no idea what they are," said Dumbledore.  "Now, we don't have time to argue.  I want you to stay here until I get back.  End Story."  

          The three watched as he swept from the room with McGonagall.  "This is soooo not fair," said Kat, pouting.

          "Harry, do you think he really meant for us to stay here, cause I had this weird feeling, like he didn't mean it…it was almost like I could read his thoughts…"

          "Amber…isn't that supposed to be one of our powers.  That means that he wants us to follow…"

          "Then let's go!" cried Kat, jumping up quickly.  She was out the door before the two of them could even get up.  

          "KAT!!!"  called Harry.

          "Yeah?" she asked, popping her head back into the room.  

          "I think that we better 1. Start talking in our minds, and 2.  Wait for us."

          _Oh yeah…maybe I should have waited for you guys…of course you are so **slow**._

_          Kat,_ thought Amber, _Now is not the time!  We have to get downstairs.  Harry, what are you doing?_

_          Envisioning the Entrance Hall…_  All of a sudden Harry disappeared with a faint *pop *

          _Okay, ummm…Amber, what was that? _

_          That, I believe, Kat, was Harry apparating.  _(A/N:  I don't know if apparating should be capitalized or if I even spelled it right, oh well, tell me!)

          _Cool, I want to try!_

_          Kat, don…never mind…_ thought Amber as Kat disappeared with a *pop *.  She herself envisioned the Entrance Hall, and before she knew it, she was standing in it.

          "I thought I told you three to stay in my office!" cried Dumbledore when she appeared.  His blue eyes were twinkling merrily.

          "Isn't it too bad that we can read thoughts?"  said Kat, "I personally know that I'm going to have a lot of fun this year…"

          "Doing what?" asked Snape, who had just appeared, "and shouldn't you be in your Common Room with all the other students?"

          "Actually, not really," said Harry, "we are supposed to be in Dumbledore's office and…" a vision flashed through all three's minds.  The front gates had flown open, and the Death Eaters moved forward.

          "They broke through!" cried all three at once, immediately brandishing their wands.  The teachers pulled out their own wands.  Dumbledore put a strengthening spell on the door.  

"Consider this as part of your training," he said to them.   "It may not be what I had in mind, but you three have the power to save Hogwarts."

"Hah!" cried Kat, "Knew you couldn't get along without us!  Why would you want to anyway?"

"I don't know," said Snape sardonically.  

"Look," said Amber, "we don't have time for this right now.  We need to protect the school…"

Right then the door flew open.  Standing in front was Lucius.  "We've come for the traitor," he said.  "Severus Snape, and while you're at it, throw in the Potter boy."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Harry, "and neither is Professor Snape."

"You want to bet?" he said, and before anyone could react, he yelled, "CRUCIO!"  The curse went directly at Harry, who, for some reason didn't move.  The curse hit him full force, but he didn't scream.  There was no reaction, except his eyes glowed, as if there was an unexplainable power in him.  

The teacher's backed off, all except Dumbledore, who knew what was going on.  He had on a slight, lopsided smile, and was watching, as if Death Eaters attacked the school every day, and that it was normal.  He was also looking expectantly at Harry.

Lucius was confused, why hadn't been a reaction?  He didn't understand.  What confused him more was when two girls stepped out of the shadows.  Looking more closely, they looked to be related.

_Harry, what  happened? _asked Kat.

I'm not sure, but I know that nothing can harm us while we're in Hogwarts…some how.

_Possibly because I told you?_ came Merlin's voice.

"Merlin?" asked Harry out loud.  The Death Eaters were really beginning to wonder if the Potter boy was stable, because he wasn't doing anything to protect himself, and now he was talking to 'Merlin'.  They were afraid to send any curses though, because, by the looks of it, they'd get it back twice as bad if they tried.  They could tell that the three students were radiating with power, and were a bit worried about it.

Yes, it is Merlin, or me.  I want you three to join hands.

_Why?_ asked Amber

_Because I said so!_

"Jeez, he's in a bad mood!" said Kat outloud.

_NOW!_

_Okay, okay…_thought Harry.  The three joined hands.  There was a bright light that blinded everybody.  

_Alright, _said Merlin, _now envision the Death Eaters somewhere else._

_Like, Azkaban?!  _thought Harry hopefully.

No, somewhere else!  And you can't send them to the M.O.M. either.

_Drat,_ thought Amber.

_I've got it, _said Harry, _Antarctica!_

_Good idea!_ cameAmber's response.  They all thought of Antarctica.  There was another blinding flash of light, and all the Death Eaters disappeared.  

"What happened?" asked McGonagall.

"Ummm…." started Harry. 

"You see…" said Amber.

"Thanks Merlin!" yelled Kat.  The other two glared at her.  "What?  I was just telling him thanks for telling us how to get rid of the Death Eaters!  I mean…is that a big deal?"

"Other than it looks like we're crazy cause we can see and talk to dead people, no," said Harry.

"Obviously Headmaster," said Snape, "these three have suffered from emotional trauma, and need to go to the hospital wing.  Possibly even for a few days?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Severus, they do not have to go to the hospital wing.  I think we need to give some explanations."

All of a sudden the three siblings heard another voice.  _I want to talk to you, in private._

"What does it matter, Merlin?" asked Amber, "It's not like anybody else can hear you.  You just make us look like we're going crazy, that's all!"

"Amber, maybe you should calm down a bit…" started Harry.

_Now!  No excuses!_

"Well, can we at least bring a couple of our professors?"

I guess Kathleen.

"Okay, umm, how?"

Take their hands, and say, "I call upon Merlin the Great!"  

"Alright, umm, Professor's Dumbledore, McGonnagall, and Snape, could you possibly, umm, hold hands?" asked Amber.

"WHAT?" cried Snape.

"Of course," said Dumbledore.  The three students took their hands, after they finally got Snape to touch McGonnagall.

"Uhh…Merlin, do we have to do it together?"

Of course, Just change the I to we. 

            "We call on Merlin the Great!"

_I think I'll leave it here.  Tell me what you think.  I know, it wasn't some bloody battle, those will come later on, trust me.  R/R_


	6. Arguments

Ummm….Hi….

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT'S ALL MY FAULT AND I KNOW THAT YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME AND ALL AND I PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN UPDATE NOW IF MALISSA AND MORTANIA HADN'T REVIEWED AND….I'm out of breath….

So this is all for them.

Go Riddle Daughters!  

Go read The Riddle Daughters stories…otherwise they just might crucio you after they're done with each other.

So, its finally time for….

Drum roll please

OUCH WHO HIT ME WITH THE BLOODY DRUM!!!!????!!!!!!

DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh…never mind, its just my little brother….

It's safe to start the chapter now.

Chapter…

1….no

2….no

3….no

4….no

5….no

What comes after five?

CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "It's….b…bl…bloo….bloody….c…col…cold…" shivered one of the Death Eaters.

            "S…shut…u…up…."

                        ****************************************************

            "Where are we?"

            "Wherever Merlin is, Professor Snape…sir."

            "Shut up, Potter."

            "Which one of us?" asked Kat.

            "What do you mean…all of you!"  
            _Now, Mr. Snape, that's no way to talk to them._

"BLOODY!!!!!" screamed Snape jumping sky high. (Hmmm…maybe I should make Snape a good/nice guy later on….but not for awhile…)  "MERLIN WHAT WAS THAT!!!???!"

            "Merlin," said Amber.

            "Severus, are you quite all right?" asked Professor McGonagall, seemingly worried, because she hadn't heard a voice yet.

            _No, he most definitely is not._

            McGonagall screamed like a girl.

            _Your Professors yell a lot._

"You're telling me," muttered Harry.

            _I am telling you._

            "Merlin, why do you have to be so literal?"

            _Kathleen, why do you have to be so stupid._

"HEY!"

            "Now, Kat, he was kinda right…"

            "AMBER!!!!!!"

            "Shutting up."

            _Yeah right._  Harry snorted.

            "You're telling me."

            _This is a very interesting conversation that the four of you are having, but I'd appreciate it if you told us what is going on._

            _Hello, Albus._

_            Hello, Merlin._

_            Children, shut your mouths, its not polite to gape…Kathleen, don't even think of opening yours._

"Hey!  Are you suggesting that I have a big mouth?!"

            "Yes," said Amber.

            "You stay out of this!  And it's Kat, not Kathleen."

            _Kathleen is not a proper name.  I will call you whatever I wish.  Even that dreadful expression, what is it, nincompoop?  Or maybe I'd best stick to lout."_

"Or, how about brat?" suggested Snape.  "Loser, retarded, as…"

            "That's quite enough, Severus.  I will not have you insulting them."

            "Oh, yes, the Great Miner…"

            "Severus."

            "Yes, Headmaster?"

            _Gee…they're worse than you three._

_            I'm not taking that as a compliment._

_            I didn't expect you to, Kathleen._

_            Nobody expects much from you, Kat, except for you to act like an idiot._

_            This coming from Abstract Amber._

_            Merlin are you even going to show yourself?_

_            Not now Harry, no, not while those three are still arguing._

_            Are you going to tell us our powers?!_

_            Kathleen, you know them all already._

_            We do?  
            You're supposed to figure them out for yourself._

_            That's no fun!_

_            You are just lazy._

_            Shut up Amber!_

            "B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

            "B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

            "B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

            "B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

"B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

            "B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

"B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

            "B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

"B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

            "B…blo…bloody….c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you…s..s…s…sssaaiddd…t..tha…t….alrrready…."

"I…d…diid…?"

            "Yes…"

            "O..oh…well…its…blo…bloody c…c…cold…"

            "Y…you….s…s…ssssaaaiiddd t…that….already…."

            "YOU SAID THAT ALREADY FIRST!"

            "NU-UH!"  (Seems to me they've forgotten about the cold).

            "YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

            "YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

            _So what are you going to do Merlin?_

_            Send you back and see how long it takes them to figure out that you left.  I need to talk to them._

_            But I thought you needed to talk to us!_

_            Kathleen, stop pouting, it's unbecoming of a girl your age._

_            She's only three._

_            AMBER!!!_

_            Ouch…that's giving me a headache._

_            I can't take it anymore!!_

_            We're sorry Merlin._

_            Oh, I'm sure you are, Harry, sorry that you aren't getting more of a chance to annoy me, now go!_

_            ************************************_

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

            "NU-UH!"

**_            "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

****"Sorry Lucius," said both of the Death Eaters at the same time.

            "You're not," said the one.

            "Am too!"

            "Are not!"

            "AM TOO!!!"

            "ARE NOT!!!"

            "AM TOO!!!"

            "ARE NOT!!!"

 "AM TOO!!!"

            "ARE NOT!!!" 

"AM TOO!!!"

            "ARE NOT!!!" 

"AM TOO!!!"

            "ARE NOT!!!"

(Here we go again!!!)

Once again, thanks to The Riddle Daughters.  

Malissa and Mortania, I wouldn't have updated without you.

Hope you're out of your writers block.

R/R!


End file.
